¡¿Gemelas!
by Tanya Masen Cullen
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si no hubiera solo sido solo una hija la de los cullen sino que hubieran tenido GEMELAS, dos niñas identicas, una parecida a su padre y otra a su madre, que pasa despues de que una de las niñas es separada de la otra y es criada en un internado en el extranjero, que pasa despues de su llegada a forks.


**bueno esto es nuevo ****que tengo en otra pagina espero les guste y no me maten ya se que no he actualizado Mafiosa Obsecion pero tengo crisis en ese fic y no se que hacer pero espero les guste este nuevo**

* * *

_**POV TANYA**_

Porque estoy aquí, es la pregunta que siempre me hago, que hice yo para que mis padres me trajeran aquí, que hice para que me alejaran de mi hermana y de ellos, pocas veces recibía cartas de mi familia, el que más me escribía era mi tío Emmett, según lo último que recuerdo de él es que parece un oso, es muy grande, muy alto, casi no lo recuerdo, me cuenta de cómo es mi hermana Ness, de su relación con Jacob, de mamá y papá, de los abuelos, de mi tía Alice y tío Jasper, y por supuesto de mi tía Rose, lo que más me alegraba era que solo faltaban unas horas para llegar a casa y conocer o volver a conocer a todos.

Mi tiempo libre lo ocupaba leyendo o tocando el piano, eran de las cosas que realmente me apasionan, todas las chicas en el internado decían que era rara, porque no era como ellas, yo soy mas tímida o tal vez seria, no sé, los profesores se sorprendían de mi retención de información ya que cada libro que leía me lo sabía de memoria, así como con el piano, la profesora de música y mis compañeras se impresionaban de como tocaba, de como podía saberme de memoria todas y cada una de las notas sin ver la partitura, eso era algo que realmente no me gustaba, no me gusta ser el centro de atención de algo, pero eso si era una chica con estilo, cada que salíamos del internado unas cuantas chicas todas me pedían ayuda cuando de compras se trataba y sin mencionar la cocina, la amo, es una de mis tantas pasiones.

Caminaba con mi maleta a la salida del internado, donde tomaría un taxi que me llevaría al aeropuerto, en el camino pensaba un poco en todo y todos, según tío Emmett mis abuelos Carlisle y esme son unas personas muy dulces, tía Alice es una adicta a la moda, tío Jasper un persona seria y tranquila, tía Rose al igual que a tía Alice le gusta la moda, solo que tenía sus límites, mi papá, le gusta tocar el piano y leer al igual que a mamá, a tío Emmett le gustan los video juegos, a mi hermana Ness le gusta estar con Jacob, a él le gustan los autos, realmente estoy pensando en llevarles algo.

Cuando llegue al aeropuerto fui directamente a abordar el avión que me llevaría a Washington, durante el vuelo leí, escuche música y dormí durante el último tramo del viaje, cuando llegue a Washington fui a buscar mi equipaje y fui a una plaza para comprar algunas cosas para mi familia.

A Alice le compre lo más reciente de D&G, que rara un bolso de piel color negro y otro color gris, a tía Rose le compre unos cuantos pares de lentes obscuros, a tío Jasper le compre un par de libros nuevos sobre la segunda guerra mundial y la guerra civil, a tío Emmett le compre unos nuevos videojuegos, a la abuela Esme le compre un libro de cocina y un set de especieros, a el abuelo Carlisle le compre un maletín nuevo, a mi hermana le compre un par de libros sobre diferentes temas, a Jacob le compre unas vestiduras para su auto, que según tío Emmett me describía era un Volkswagen color rojo, a mamá le compre un par de libros de Shakespeare, y a papá le compre nuevas partituras para que escribiera nuevas canciones y un par de discos de música clásica si y una nueva maleta para poder llevar los obsequios, lo acomode todo, salí de la plaza comercial y tome un taxi a el aeropuerto para tomar la avioneta e ir a forks.

Alquile la avioneta y durante el camino solo me ponía más nerviosa, cuando aterrizamos fui directo a alquilar un auto, pero cuando di mi nombre para alquilarlo se me quedaron viendo muy raro, no lo tome en cuenta, el auto que alquile fue un Ford kuga titanium color negro, así que acomode las maletas en el porta equipaje, subí al auto y me dirigí a la casa de ni familia, solo me tomo veinte minutos llegar a el inicio del camino a casa, y tarde quince minutos en llegar a casa, cuando llegue baje y saque las maletas, toque la puerta pero nadie contesto, así que gire la perilla y entre, abrí la maleta de los regalos, los saque con cuidado y fui acomodándolos en la mesa del comedor, cada uno con el nombre del destinatario del regalo, cuando hube terminado fui a la sala y vi un piano que supuse seria de mi padre, me discente en el banquillo y comencé a tocar claro de luna de Debussy, pasaron unos cuantos minutos cundo sentí una mirada penetrante en mi espalda y dije

-Todos podrían dejar de verme así-

-¿Quien eres?-escuche decir a alguien

-si quieres saber pregúntales a bella y a Edward-

-y porque a nosotros-dijo una voz de mujer, según yo mi madre

-porque ustedes saben quien soy al igual que Emmett-

-porque yo

-porque has sido la única persona de esta familia con la que he estado en contacto desde que mis padres me llevaron a ese internado-respire profundo, me levante del banco que piano y voltee a ver a mi familia

-Tanya

-hola tío como estas, te gusto tu regalo-todos se acercaron a mí y me abrazaron, primero Emmett, luego tía Rose, le siguieron tío Jasper y tía Alice, después mis abuelos y por ultimo mis padres.

-cuando saliste hija-dijo mi madre

-no hace mucho, tiene casi nueve horas que salí-

-y como has estado-

-bien, pero falta alguien, donde esta Ness-

-está en la push...-lo interrumpí

-con Jacob, si según tío Emmett estan todo el día juntos y que si no fuera porque es mitad humano y mitad vampiro y tiene que dormir hasta toda la noche estarían juntos-

-¡Emmett!-

-¿que?, solo dije la verdad-

-pero que no les gustaron sus regalos-

-si pero lo raro es que como sabias lo que nos gusta-

-tu que crees tía alice-dige haciendo un movimiento de ojos en dirección a Emmett

-bueno pues entonces vamos a abrir los regalos-

-esta es para para...tía Alice-

-lo nuevo de D&G por fin alguien me entiende-sonreí

-este es para para...no para tío Jasper no es, creo que ese plantas contra zombies es para...-todavía no terminaba de hablar y Emmett a me estaba dando un abrazo de oso y no podía respirar

-Emmett bájala que no respira-

-gracias Tanya-

-esta bolsa es para para...tía Rosalie-

-dime tía Rose y gracias por la bolsa-

-esos libros de Shakespeare son para para... bella-

-gracias- me abrazo y dio un beso

-esto esto es para tío Jasper espero que te gusten-

-gracias-

-este libro es internacional y es para para... la abuela esme-

-gracias cariño pero dime Esme-

Este maletín es para el abuelo Carlisle-

-gracias cariño y dime Carlisle o abuelo-

-y este casi ultimo es para para... mi papá, espero que te guste-

-gracias hija- cuando dijo eso sentí que me iba a poner a llorar

-bueno creo que Tanya estará cansada y la manada no tarda en venir así que porque no la llevas a una de las recamaras del tercer piso Alice para que descanse y cuando lleguen la presentemos-

-si Esme claro, vamos Tanya-

-si-tome mi maleta y seguí a tía Alice- te puedo preguntar algo-

-si cariño claro-

-Ness sabe de mí-

-si claro que si, porque la pregunta-

-no por nada, como fue que no viste que iba a venir-

-si lo vi pero no quise arruinar la sorpresa-

-bueno gracias-

-aquí vas a dormir, te dejo para que tomes un baño y te relajes y como dijo esme para que cuando llegue la manada te presentemos-

-si gracias-Alice salió de la habitación y me dejo sola, puse mi maleta en la cama, me despoje de mi ropa y fui al baño, abrí la llave del agua caliente y deje que corriera por mi cuerpo, estuve así por lo menos quince minutos, y empecé a lavar mi cabello y mi cuerpo, cuando termine, me envolví en una toalla y salí del baño, abrí mi maleta y saque un conjunto de ropa interior color morado, me lo puse y busque un pantalón color gris y una blusa negra de tirantes, me puse unos zapatos de tacón color negro y un saco color morado sobre la blusa de tirantes, me maquille un poco y cepille mi cabello, me recosté en la cama y me quede dormida.

* * *

**BUENO ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO ESTE FIC Y PUES GRACIAS POR LAS QUE LEEN MI FIC M.O. Y LAS QUE LEYERON MI OS REGRESA A MI ...**

**RW?**

**TOMATE?**

**MORDIDA?**


End file.
